Makes me Wonder
by AshLiz
Summary: The rangers are having a reunion with the Dino Thunder tagging along but the reunion doesn't go as planned when they begin to investigate the meaning behind Kimberly's cd and her new singing career.
1. Suprise

Tommy Oliver was growing impatient as he waited for his team to finish getting to his house.

Kira, Trent, and Ethan had the respect to show up on time but no Connor was 45 minutes late.

Normally Tommy would have just blown it off as Connor being well Connor but due to where they are going Tommy was just overall impatient and antsy.

"Hey Dr.O do you want to listen to this new singer I found?" Kira asked.

"No." Tommy replied shortly.

"Come on Dr. O it would really calm you down." Kira said trying and failing to calm her antsy teacher down.

An awkward silence fell over the group after Tommy just glared at her. When Connor finally showed up the group was on their way.

The team piled into Tommy's jeep. Ethan, Trent, and Connor piled into the back while Kira claimed shot gun.

Half way through their trip Kira started figetting with the radio. Finally she settled onto a station. Tommy took in a sharp intake of breathe when he heard the announcer say: and here is Ann Hart with one of her older songs Take it all.

Didn't I give it all?  
>Tried my best<br>Gave you everything I had  
>Everything and no less<br>Didn't I do it right  
>Did I let you down<p>

Maybe you got too used to  
>By having me around<br>Still how can you walk away  
>From all my tears.<br>It's gonna be an empty road  
>Without me right here<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>But go on and take it<br>Take it all with you  
>Don't look back<br>At this crumbling fool  
>Just take it all<br>With my love  
>Take it all<br>With my love

Maybe I should leave  
>To have you see<br>Nothing is better than this  
>And this is everything we need<br>So is it over?  
>Is this really you've given up so easily?<br>I thought you loved me more than this

_[Chorus]_

I would change if I must  
>Slow it down and bring it home<br>I will adjust.  
>Oh if only, if only you knew<br>Everything I do  
>Is for you<p>

Once Tommy heard the song his suspicions were confirmed this singer was in fact his ex-girlfriend Kimberly Ann Hart. What could this song mean. Tommy looked up from his thoughts to see his team staring at him.

"Dr. O you ok?" Ethan asked.

"I'm fine." Tommy replied. With that no one asked any more questions. Tommy was to busy with his own musings on Kim to follow any of the conversation going on in the car, he was so busy he almost missed his exit to his ranger reunion in Nevada at Jason's new house.

TOMMY'S POV

I pull up to Jason's house and park my car. I look and see that there are already a few cars there meaning most of my old team should be there. I look in the rear view mirror and see my new team bouncing up and down in excitement.

I climb out of my jeep and slam the door shut. With that the house's front door opens and out rushes to streaks right towards me. I catch them both in my arms. "Trini, Aisha its good to see you again." I say laughing, they still were the same two girls I knew in high school.

Than outcomes the entire gang minus Kimberly.

"Tommy, man, its good to see you again!"

"Its good to see you to bro." I say giving him a hug than continued with the pleasantries with the rest of the gang before introducing my new team who looked like they had just met celebrities.

We all head into the house and sit around the living room making small chat before the question comes up. "Hey Dr. O where is the original pink ranger?" Ethan asked.

'Yea she was a total babe!" connor added. Kira just smacked him.

"Oh, um Kimberly doesn't know if she can make it." Jason said.

"Speaking of Kimberly did you know she was a singer?" I asked to anyone in particular.

"Yea I bought her cd." Jason said.

"Lets listen to it." I said. Damn why did I say that with out thinking.

"Bro I don't know if that's the best idea." Jason said. I look around the rest of the room and they all weren't making eye contact.

"Ok, whats going on? Whats on the cd that you don't want me hearing? I want to listen for myself!" I say irritated.

Jason sighed "Fine" he simply said resigned.

He got up and put the cd in and this was the first song:

This is how the story went  
>I met someone by accident<br>It blew me away  
>It blew me away<p>

It was in the darkest of my days  
>When you took my sorrow and you took my pain<br>And buried them away, you buried them away

I wish I could lay down beside you  
>When the day is done<br>And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
>But like everything I've ever known<br>You disappear one day  
>So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away<p>

Drop me off at the train station  
>Put a kiss on top of my head<br>Watch me wave  
>You watched me wave<p>

Then you went on home to your skyscrapers  
>Neon lights and waiting papers<br>That you call home  
>You call it home<p>

I wish I could lay down beside you  
>When the day is done<br>And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
>But like everything I've ever known<br>You disappear one day  
>So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away<p>

I woke up feeling heavy hearted  
>I'm going back to where I started<br>The morning rain, the morning rain  
>Although I wish that you were here<br>That same old road that brought me here  
>Is calling me home, It's calling me home<p>

I wish I could lay down beside you  
>When the day is done<br>And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
>But like everything I've ever known<br>You disappear one day  
>So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away<br>And I can spend my whole life hiding my heart away

Jason paused the cd and all eyes were on me. "What the hell?" I yelled.

"That's our words exactly, we read the note at the end and it said this cd was basically the story of her life in Angel Grove." Trini said.

"What is she talking about?" I asked angrily. Damn her she broke up with me, she has no right to have a pity party.

"Slow down man it gets worse, this album itself is pretty depressing." Jason said.

He unpaused the cd:

I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<p>

My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<p>

But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you play, you would always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cry  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

When laying with you  
>I could stay there, close my eyes<br>Feel you here, forever  
>You and me together, nothing is better<p>

'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that  
>That was the last time, the last time<p>

Sometimes I wake up by the door  
>Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you<br>Even now when it's already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you<p>

I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt somethin' die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<p>

Oh, no  
>Let it burn, oh<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<p>

"Ok Now I am really confused what is she talking about?" I asked deeply troubled.

"We don't know, for the past couple of years we have tried to figure it out. She acts like we cut her form our lives when in fact it was the other way around. I mean come on she broke up with you!" Rocky said.

"I even tried calling her and asking her about the cd and I asked her what was up with all the songs and she just laughed."

I just shook my head and Jason unpaused the cd.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while he got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven<p>

His best days will be some of my worst  
>he finally met a woman that's gonna put him first<br>While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<p>

What am I suppose to do  
>When the best part of me was always you and<br>What am I suppose to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<p>

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces<p>

They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br>'Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving  
>And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<p>

What am I gonna do  
>When the best part of me was always you<br>And what am I suppose to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<p>

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)<p>

You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame<br>Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh  
>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name<p>

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while he got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break<br>No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no

What am I gonna do  
>When the best part of me was always you<br>And what am I supposed to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<p>

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)<p>

Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
>Oh, it don't breakeven, no<br>Oh, it don't breakeven, no

I sat there stumped while the next song started.

It's been a long time coming  
>It's been a long time coming<br>It's been a long time coming  
>But You Know you had it coming<br>Know you had it coming (coming)

Everyone's running from something  
>But we don't know when it's coming<br>So we keep running and running gotta

Everyone's running from something  
>But we don't know when it's coming<br>So we keep running and running gotta

Now I'm looking up the bible tryna find a loophole,  
>Yeah I'm living for revival dying for a new soul,<br>Now there's no light to guide me on my  
>Way home,<br>Now there's no time to shine my Rusty Halo...

(It's been a long time coming)  
>It's been a long time,<br>(It's been a long time coming)  
>Yeah it's been a long time,<br>(It's been a long time coming)  
>Been so long, but I gotta shine, shine, shine,<br>My rusty halo...  
>Gotta shine my rusty halo...<br>Gotta shine my rusty halo

Now I'm running for the light in the tunnel but it's just the train,  
>(But it's just the train)<br>Yeah I'm looking for the right type of pleasure but all I find is pain,

(Oh)  
>Now there's no light to guide me on my way home,<br>Now there's no time to shine my rusty halo...

(It's been a long time coming)  
>It's been a long time,<br>(It's been a long time coming)  
>Yeah it's been a long time,<br>(It's been a long time coming)  
>Been so long, but I gotta shine, shine, shine<br>My rusty halo...  
>Gotta shine my rusty halo...<br>Gotta shine my rusty halo

It's been a long time,  
>It's been a long time,<br>It's been a long time,

I know I had it coming yeah, yeah  
>I know I had it coming yeah, yeah<br>I know I had it coming yeah, yeah  
>I know that I gotta shine my rusty halo...<br>Gotta shine my rusty halo,  
>Gotta shine my rusty halo,<br>Gotta shine my rusty halo,  
>My halo, my halo<br>Gotta shine my rusty halo  
>My halo, my halo<br>Gotta shine...

Everyone's running from something  
>But we don't know when it's coming<br>So we keep running and running gotta

Everyone's running from something  
>But we don't know when it's coming<br>So we keep running and running gotta.

I just shake my head confused what is going through Kimberly's head as she writes these?

So little to say but so much time,  
>Despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind.<br>Please wear the face, the one where you smile,  
>Because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry.<p>

Forgive me first love, but I'm tired.  
>I need to get away to feel again.<br>Try to understand why, don't get so close to change my mind.  
>Please wipe that look out of your eyes, it's bribing me to doubt myself;<br>Simply, it's tiring.

This love has dried up and stayed behind,  
>And if I stay I'll be alive,<br>Then choke on words I'd always hide.  
>Excuse me first love, but we're through.<br>I need to taste the kiss from someone knew.

Forgive me first love, but I'm too tired.  
>I'm bored to say the least and I, I lack desire.<br>Forgive me first love,  
>Forgive me first love,<br>Forgive me first love,  
>Forgive me first love,<br>Forgive me,  
>Forgive me first love,<br>Forgive me first love

"Ok this sounds more like the story of how our relationship ended." I say out loud.

"I am not going to play any more of her cd. But I think you should hear her new song she just came out with."

You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day  
>Lose myself in time just thinking of your face<br>God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want<p>

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all<br>You'll never know if you never try  
>To forget your past and simply be mine<p>

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<br>Until the end starts

If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say  
>Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name<br>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close  
>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go<p>

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all<br>You'll never know if you never try  
>To forget your past and simply be mine<p>

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<br>Until the end starts

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
>I know it ain't easy giving up your heart<p>

Nobody's perfect  
>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)<br>Trust me, I've learned it  
>Nobody's perfect<br>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
>Trust me, I've learned it<p>

Nobody's perfect  
>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)<br>Trust me, I've learned it  
>Nobody's perfect<br>(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
>Trust me I've learned it<p>

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<br>Until the end starts

Come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<br>Until the end starts

"Does this mean she has moved on" I ask with out thinking.

"I don't know man all I know is that no one has been able to get a hold of her, last I heard was she was living in Vegas of all places." Zach says.

"Vegas? Man this chick just keeps getting better and better." Connor said before Kira smacked him.

"Well on that cheerful note lets hit the hay we have a busy week." Jason said.

'Jason Lee Scott what do you have planned?" Trini asked-scratch that more like accused.

"You shall see." Jason said laughing before heading upstairs. We all went to our appointed rooms which gave me a minute to think. What the hell is Kim talking about in her songs? And has she truly moved on?

* * *

><p>Ok so here is the first chapter. I know its kind of confusing but everything will be explained soon. The next chapter is of Kim's POV.<p>

Songs used in order: Take it all by Adele, Hide my heart by Adele, Set fire to the rain by Adele, Breakeven by The Script (few adjustments to go with the story) , Rusty Halo by the Script, First Love by Adele, One and Only by Adele.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used in this story nor do I own the Power Rangers.

A:N/ So if you didn't notice before I absolutely love Adele, I was one of her fans way before Rolling in the Deep came out. She is amazing and so is the Script so go check them out. K bye!


	2. Showtime

TOMMY'S POV

I woke up from a surprisingly deep sleep. I felt relaxed and ready for the day.

I walked downstairs to find something to eat and saw Adam already in the kitchen.

"Hey man" I greeted.

"Hey Tommy hows it going?"

"Life is going well. So what have you been up to?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Well Rocky, Aisha, and I opened up a dojo back in Angel Grove. Its actually quite successful."

"Wow, congratulations man!" I said. I always knew those 3 would remain friends no matter what happened. They had been like a mini family within our own ranger family, probably because they knew each other before all of the ranger days.

Soon we are all cramped in the kitchen chatting and joking just like old times.

"Ok Jason time to explain what your big plan for this week is!" Trini demanded earning agreements from everyone else.

"Well as we heard yesterday Kim doesn't want anything to do with us and well I want to know why so I decided that since I live so close why don't we take a little trip to Vegas and if we are there and we happen to run into Kim we can ask her a few questions." Jason said.

"Oh and she wont think its weird that we all seem to be visiting Vegas at the same time? How do we know she will even be there?" Kat asked.

"Well I don't really care I want to know what happened" Jason said.

"I do to! I mean I googled her and found a bunch of gymnastics stuff under Kimberly Hart and tons of refrences to Ann Hart and its Kim just going by Ann. Boy has she changed I almost didn't recognize her." Aisha says.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I mean she looks like she belongs in Vegas." Aisha says. Oh great. That could mean a lot of things. Maybe I should look her up before being shocked in Vegas.

"Yes! Vegas!" Connor yells.

"Oh yea we have the runts with us." Rocky says.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I am no runt!" Connor says.

"Yea, Dr. O we wont get in the way of whatever you do, we could just chill at the hotel pools while you all do your grown up things!" Kira added since she really wanted to go to Vegas.

We all agreed to go to Vegas.

THE NEXT DAY NO ONES POV

The entire ranger clan climbed into 3 cars and headed on the 45 minute drive to Vegas.

The Dino thunder team looked around in awe at the sights they saw. They checked into their hotel rooms and than headed down the strip to the box offices.

"Hi can we get 14 tickets for Ann Hart's show tonight?" Jason asked the ticket lady.

"Sure" and they all paid for their tickets and headed back to their marriot since they didn't want to spend the extra money on a big hotel room. They all got ready than headed downstairs for some dinner before the show.

They got pretty decent tickets for buying them at the last minute. The stadium was full and the crowd was excited.

At 8:30 sharp out came Kim.

"Hi everybody!" She yelled, and the crowd went wild.

"Whos ready for a good show tonight?" She yelled again. By this time the rangers had taken in her appearance. Her hair was now well past her shoulders and was curled and could possibly be called sex hair. She wore dark makeup that still made her seem beautiful. She wore a form fitting red dress that was sleevless and had a deep V in the back. She also had on a pair of 5 inch matching red heels, which she walked like a pro in. All in all they could tell this was not the same Kim they knew.

"Lets start off a little slow tonight what does everyone say to that?" Everyone yelled their agreements and Kim sat down on a stool mid stage.

Than she began singing:

You will notice me  
>I'll be leaving my mark like initials carved<br>In an old oak tree, you wait and see

Maybe I'll write like Twain wrote  
>Maybe I'll paint like Van Gogh<br>Cure the common cold, I don't know  
>But I'm ready start 'cause I know in my heart<p>

I wanna do something that matters, say something different  
>Something that sets the whole world on its ear<br>I wanna do something better with the time I've been given  
>I wanna try to touch a few hearts in this life<br>Leave nothing less than something that says ?I was here?

I will prove you wrong  
>If you think I'm all talk, you're in for a shock<br>'Cause this dream's too strong and before too long

Maybe I'll compose symphonies  
>Maybe I'll fight for world peace<br>'Cause I know it's my destiny  
>To leave more than a trace of myself in this place!<p>

I wanna do something that matters, say something different  
>Something that sets the whole world on its ear<br>I wanna do something better with the time I've been given  
>I wanna try to touch a few hearts in this life<br>And leave nothing less than something that says ?I was here?

And I know that I, I will do more than just pass through this life  
>I'll leave nothing less than something that says ?I was here?<br>I was here

"30% of the proceeds of this weeks shows will be going to my charity foundation to help get food and education to those cities in America who suffer daily. Please help out and do your part in helping your fellow Americans." Kim says before continuing with her next song.

When you refuse me  
>You confuse me<br>What makes you think I'll let you in again  
>Think again my friend<br>Go on misuse me and abuse me  
>I'll come out stronger in the end<p>

And does it make you sad  
>To find yourself alone<br>And does it make you mad  
>To find that I have grown<br>I'll bet it hurts so bad  
>To see the strength that I have shown<p>

When you answer the door pick up the phone  
>You wont find me cause I'm not coming home<p>

You do not know how much this hurts me  
>To say these things that I don't want to say<br>But have to say them anyway  
>I would do anything to end your suffering<br>But you would rather walk away

_[x2]_  
>And does it make you sad<br>To find yourself alone  
>And does it make you mad<br>To find that I have grown

I'll bet it hurts so bad  
>To see the strength that I have shown<p>

_[x3]_  
>When you answer the door pick up the phone<br>You won't find me cause I'm not coming home

At the end of the song the crowd cheers. The rangers just look at each other with a stumped expression wondering what could have possibly happened to make Kimberly say those words.

"Now I know all of you did not come here to hear some sad songs. So why don't we get this party started!" The crowd cheers and Kim stands up.

Woke up in London yesterday  
>Found myself in the city near Piccadilly<br>Don't really know how I got here  
>I got some pictures on my phone<p>

New names and numbers that I don't know  
>Address to places like Abbey Road<br>Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
>We're young enough to say<p>

[Chorus]

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life<p>

[Verse 2]

To my friends in New York, I say hello  
>My friends in L.A. they don't know<br>Where I've been for the past few years or so  
>Paris to China to Col-or-ado<p>

Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<br>We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
>What there is to complain about<p>

[Bridge 1]

When you're happy like a fool  
>Let it take you over<br>When everything is out  
>You gotta take it in<p>

[Bridge 2]

Hopelessly  
>I feel like there might be something that I'll miss<br>Hopelessly  
>I feel like the window closes oh so quick<br>Hopelessly  
>I'm taking a mental picture of you now<br>'Cuz hopelessly  
>The hope is we have so much to feel good about<p>

By the end of that song the crowd was cheering and screaming like crazy. The rangers could relate to the part about not knowing where she has been these past few years.

R-O-C-K  
>Mafia<p>

Creation shows me what to do  
>I'm dancing on the floor with you<br>And when you touch my hand  
>I go crazy<br>Yeah

The music tells me what to feel  
>I like you now, but is it real?<br>By the time we say goodnight  
>I'll know if this is right<p>

And I feel you  
>Comin through my veins<br>Am I into you?  
>Or is the music to blame?<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Who owns my heart?<br>Is it love?  
>Or is it art?<br>Cause the way you got your body movin's  
>Got me confused<br>I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
>(Oh)<br>Who owns my heart?  
>Is it love?<br>Or is it art?  
>Y-Y-Y-You know I wanna believe<br>That we're a masterpiece  
>But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark<br>Who owns my heart?

The room is full but all I see is  
>The way your eyes just blaze through me<br>Like fire in the dark  
>We're like living art<p>

And it hits me  
>Like a tidal wave<br>Are you feelin me?  
>Or is the music to blame?<p>

_[Chorus]_

So come on baby  
>Keep provokin' me<br>Keep on ropin' me  
>Like a rodeo<br>Baby pull me close  
>Come on here we go<br>Here we go  
>Here we go<p>

And it hits me  
>Like a tidal wave<br>Are you feelin me?  
>Or is the music to blame?<p>

_[Chorus]_

Who owns my heart?  
>Who owns my heart?<br>Heart, heart, heart, heart...

After a few more songs Kim announces her departure: "Good night ladies and gentleman I hope you enjoyed the show! Now I know all of your party animals are going to head over to the Mirage and hit up my after party!" Kim yells before exiting the stage.

"Damn she is totally hot!" Connor said. Earning looks of disbelief from everyone and a slap from Kira.

"Lets hit up this party!" Zach said excitedly.

"Well I don't know this is a vegas party and I am kind of tired." Kat said.

"Come on live a little! We are on vacation and I mean come on its Kim- the party cant be that out of control." Rocky said.

The others just agreed. Oh if they only knew how wild and crazy Kim got during parties.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I dont own power rangers or any of those songs listed in this chapter or this story.<p>

Like it? Love it? Absolutley hate it? Tell me your opinion what do you want to see in this story?


	3. Hotel, Motel, Holiday Inn

KIMS POV

I run off stage and I am immediately greeted by my friends.

"Damn girl those shoes are killer! And that show you had the house on fire!" My best girlfriend Kristen said.

"Thanks Krissy." I say before giving her a hug. Than my best gay friend comes over and gives me a hug.

"Damn loca that dress is hot, maybe I should be straight." Tyler said. I just laughed. He was to gay to ever be straight.

Then there was Micheal. Micheal was Kirsten's brother and my best friend. Best friend who is more than just started secretly dating about 6 months ago. Not just because he is smoking hot, but because he is kind, considerate, and actually cares about what I have to say.

Micheal gives me a hug and it lasts longer than any friendship hug should. I inhale his axe shampoo that makes him smell absolutely wonderful, if only we could just rip our clothe off and get down to business. Wait, no bad Kim don't be having those thoughts right now you have a party to go to!

"How about we head to my house to change than head to the party?" I ask they all agree and we jump into the limo.

We didn't have a lot of time because come on I cant be late to my own party so I throw on a tight black skirt with a red tank top and off the shoulder top that says music on it. I put on my favorite black heels with the faint floral print on them.

We all get back into the limo and head to the mirage hotel. When I get there I am immediately greeted by tons of fans and of course paparazzi. Security leads me right up to the stage and I am greeted by screaming fans.

"Hi guys! Thanks for coming out tonight to the party! NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I yell than hop of stage. Immediately I head to the bar.

"One green hulk please." I say and am handed my drink. After living in vegas for a couple of years I have learned to hold my liquor.

I feel someone approach me from behind. I turn around and startle Micheal.

"I forgot you had that weird freaky ninja sense thingy." Micheal said.

I just laugh. He holds his hand out to go dance and of course I agree.

We are on the dance floor, Micheal puts his hands on my hips, than whispers in my ear.

"You were amazing up there today, when you sing its like you tell a story." I shiver at his whisper and lean into him more. We start dancing and of course when your in vegas and dancing it gets slightly out of hand. We were both ready for more and it was obvious just by looking at Micheal's pants.

I take his hand and lead him off the dance floor.

"Wait Kimi are you sure this is your party?" Micheal asked. I just give him a look. Kristen wasn't anywhere in sight so most likely she found a boy and would be occupied for the rest of the night so no lying to her.

"Just checking, ready to go love?" He asks. I just nod my head and lean into him the entire elevator ride…

NO ONE'S POV back with the rangers

"hey does anyone see Kim?" Kat asks.

"Yea, hey look there she is!" Aisha says pointing towards the bar. The rangers turn and see Kim drinking and a man come up behind her.

Tommy goes to intervene until Jason points out that Kim seems to know him.

They watch in disbelief at the way Kim dances with this man, but what shocks them the most is that she is the one to lead him off the dance floor toward the elevator.

This is definetley not the kim they know.

"Oh my god what if she is just having a one night stand? What if she is drunk and doesn't know what she is going?" Aisha says worried.

'Maybe we should stop her incase she is drunk and does something she might regret." Jason says. They all agree and hurry after Kim taking the second elevator to the same floor.

"KIM!" Aisha yells. Kim doesn't hear anyone she is to busy making out with Micheal. They don't notice the stares they are receiving from the rangers.

Jason goes up and taps Kim on the shoulder and Kim just about jumps out of her skin and immediately round house kicks him.

"Oh my god Jason!" Kim says before going to help him up. "I am so sorry you just startled me!"

"Geez Kim when did you get so strong?" Jason asked rubbing his back.

"Oh you know just from working out." Kim replied casually, then Micheal started snickering until Kim hit him.

"Whats so funny?" Aisha asks.

"Ha, oh nothing just when you get the time ask Kim what her and Kirsten's workout routine is. You'll get a kick out of this! Anyway I am Micheal. Nice to meet you." Micheal said before sticking his hand out for Aisha to shake.  
>Aisha gingerly took his hand.<p>

Everyone introduced each themselves before the big question was asked.

"Wait what are all of you doing here?" Kim asks.

The rangers look at each other awkwardly, all of them avoided Kim's eyes.

"Well, I'm waiting." Kim said again with her hands on her hips, a determined glint in her eyes.

"well Kim, we couldn't get a hold of you and we were really worried than we all listened to your CD and knew something was up. We just wanted to come down and see if you were all right." Trini said. The others cowardly nodded not wanting to get in the way of the wrath of Kim.

'Ok, sure what ever. Now as nice as this whole hallway reunion is I have other plans to get to. So if you will excuse us we shall be on our way." Kim says before turning- quickly- on her heel and grabbing Micheal's arm, dragging him with her.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Micheal yelled over his shoulder before Kim shoved him into the hotel room.

The rangers just stand there and look at each other.

"Damn she is smoking!" Connor said out loud before whistling. Kira just slapped him upside the head.

"Well that was awkward." Adam said. The others nodded their heads in agreement, they had no idea what was going on with their not so innocent Kimi.


	4. Not Drunk Enough

The next morning Kim woke up to sunlight streaming in through the sheer drapes.

Kim laid still for a minute so she could see if last night came back to her but she remembered nothing. Kim looked down upon herself and noticed she was naked next to Micheal and she had no idea how she got there.

She took a minute and counted back upon the drinks she had yesterday, 10 in total. Why had no one told her to stop? Why had she not stoped herself? She didn't want to go back to the place she was in a few years ago. This was not her anymore, she didn't drink like crazy, she had overcome her addiction by herself through her own methods. Everyone told her she couldn't but she proved them wrong, or maybe they were looking down upon her now laughing.

When had her life gotten back to this point? She needed to do something, and quick. The way she was going she would end right back up in the nightmare she had just gotten herself out of.

Kim immediately texts the one person in the world she knows she can trust no matter what

To: Tyler

Help me, please!

Tyler-one of Kim's best friends- was there when she first drank herself into a deep abyss. Out of her 3 best friends he was the only one who had seen Kim at her worst, he was the only one who truly knew all the struggles Kim has faced in her life.

She only got a short reply: On my way.

She knew he was coming for her. She quickly threw her clothe on and haphazardly shoved her hair in a bun before getting the hell out of dodge and running down towards the elevator. When Kim got to the empty lobbey she kept running even though she heard her name being called by Jason and Trini who were up unusually early.

She ran right outside the building where the sun stung her eyes, where the people all stared, where the noise hurt her head, but she just couldn't be in that building. Tyler pulled up no more than 2 minutes later and Kim hoped in.

"Ki-" Tyler started to say. But was caught off by Kim's strangled sobs escaping her throat.

'Ty, I did it again. I need help. Oh god I need help."

Tyler wrapped his 'little sister' up into a hug and let her cry all over his brand new silk prada shirt. (Oh please you did not just forget he is gay!)

"Shhh Kimi sweetie its ok, shhhh"

"Ty I messed up, I don't even remember last night! I cant remember, I started drinking again and I don't even remember when I started! Tyler I need help, please help me." Kim said still crying.

Tyler lifted up her face with his hand and took in her appearance: her eyes held no light- there was just a bleak and emptiness to them, her make up was smeared all over her face, she had age lines that no one her age should have but yet under all of that she was still the beautiful Kim he called his lil sis.

"I will help you Kim, don't worry I will take care of you." Tyler said before starting the car and getting out of the public eye. Where they were going Kim had no idea but as long as she was with someone she trusted she would trust him.

All Kim knew was that at this moment she was on her way down again, and she needed to stop it before it got as bad as last time….


	5. Sober

4 Months Later: Kim's POV

I walked out of the rehab center and my eyes were assaulted by the flashing lights of the cameras and the searing sun. I put my Dior sunglasses on to cover my eyes and my bodyguard ushers me towards my car.

I climb into my mini cooper and maneuver around the paparazzi. I head to my condo on the outskirts of the Vegas strip, my bodyguard follows behind.

I park my car and run towards my building so the paparazzi doesn't get a chance to mob me. I walk into my condo and of course Tyler is there waiting for me. I open the door and am immediately am picked up and swung around by him. I giggle, glad that I still have him after this whole mess.

"Ty!' I screech, while still laughing.

He sets me down on my feet: "Yes m'lady?" He asks.

"I missed you." I replied truthfully before hugging him again.

"Well I am me!" Tyler said jokingly.

"so funny!" I reply sarcastically.

I sit down on my couch and put my feet up and breathe a sigh of relief. "So Kimi, how are you?" Tyler asked. I give Tyler a look: "Geez its been not even 5 minutes and your already asking? Ty listen, its still a work in progress but I'm doing better. I even have been working on some songs."

"Really? Lets here one." Ty said. I grab my guitar from the pile of luggage that I brought in.

"Here it goes:

And I don't know  
>This could break my heart or save me<br>Nothing's real  
>Until you let go completely<br>So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
>So here I go with all my fears weighing on me<p>

Three months and I'm still sober  
>Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers<br>But I know it's never really over

And I don't know  
>I could crash and burn but maybe<br>At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
>So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right<br>No comparing, second guessing, no not this time

Three months and I'm still breathing  
>Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know<br>It's never really over, no

Wake up

Three months and I'm still standing here  
>Three months and I'm getting better yeah<br>Three months and I still am

Three months and it's still harder now  
>Three months I've been living here without you now<br>Three months yeah  
>Three months I hurt<p>

Three months and I'm still breathing  
>Three months and I still remember it<br>Three months and I wake up

Three months and I'm still sober  
>Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers"<p>

"Wow, Kim that's, wow that's just incredible. Kimi I am so proud of you. I know it has taken a lot of courage and strength to get to this point." Tyler says. When he says that I get angry.

"No!" I say standing up and start pacing. "It would have taken strength to not get to the point I was at! If I had strength I would have stopped myself from drinking myself away!" I yell. The only thing I am truly anger with is myself. I am so angry at me, I let myself slip through the grasps of reality. I started finding every reason to drink, and for what? I lost almost everything in my life, I have Tyler and music. Uhh what did Dr. Keller say, I still have Tyler and music and I should take that as a blessing. Is that enough? Wait, no second guessing myself! I'm suppose to see the positive outlooks in life, and if I cant I am suppose to write it down not keep it bottled up.

I look up and Tyler is giving me a weird look.

"What?" I ask self consciously.

'You do know I have been talking to you right?" Tyler asks. I give him a sheepish look. "Where did you go right there?"

'I was just trying to get my thoughts in line, I just need to remind myself that I still do have things going for me in life. I need to remember what it feels like to live my own life."

"Kimberly, I talked to Dr. Keller and she said most of the problems you face are most likely rooted from your childhood, she also told me that you weren't the most forthcoming with information." Tyler said. I just look down bashfully.

"Kim, come on if your not going to open up to her, how about you open up to me?"

I ponder that for a minute than I come to the most sensible solution: "Ok." I state simply.

"OK?" He says as more of a question.

"Ok, I will do whatever you think will help me."

"Really? Wow I didn't think you would say that so quickly. I do have an idea. We are going to go back to Angel Grove. I think it would be good for you to see your hometown and to be in a familiar area, and away from Vegas where you could be tempted."

My heart stops for a minute and panic begins to take over. I feel the breathe leave my lungs and not return. I look towards Tyler with a panic stricken gaze. He realizes immediately what is happening.

"Kim, Kim talk to me. Come on Kimi your ok. Breathe, your safe nothing is going to happen to you. Shhh Kim. Breahte." He says trying to calm me down, but I am in a toally different mind set and I begin to hyperventilate before Tyler hands me my medicine. I start to breathe again.

Damn, stupid panic attacks. Every sense that dreaded day, I have gotten them. They are less frequent and are only brought on by scary situations now but they still occur.

"Sorry Kim, I forgot. Are you ok?"

'I'm fine. I think going to Angel Grove will be a mistake, but if you think it will help me and you have talked it over with Dr. Keller than fine, you win." I say sulking.

He just laughs at me: "Come on Kimi, no pouting. Now lets get you unpacked so we can go shopping for all new clothe for this trip!"

I jump up excited shopping+ Tyler= one hell of a day! Oh the blessings of having a gay best friend.

ONE WEEK LATER:

I was peacefully sleeping when I was RUDELY woken up by pouding on my front door. I roll over and see that its only 7 am.

I stalk up to my front door and throw it open: "You better be dying!" I say with out looking up to see who is at the door.

"Well good morning to you miss sunshine." Tyler says before barging past me and entering my nearly empty condo.

"What could you possibly want at this god awful hour."

"Well, Miss Kimberly today is the day we move you out of this dreadful place and drive to Angel Grove, so get your cute butt dressed and out the door." Tyler says before walking into the bedroom to grab a few bags.

I huff and change into a pair of Hollister sweats and my uggs, than grab the extra bags that didn't leave the day before with the moving truck and head to Tyler's SUV. I climb into his car and immediately start fidgeting with the radio.

Tyler climbs in with 2 coffees. 'Ready?" He asks.

I look back at the condos and the strip and in my mind I close this chapter of my life so I can get on with my life. "Ready." I say.

As we drive away I don't look back again, I can't it would hurt too much, so I put my mind and heart into whatever song is playing on the radio.

After driving for a while I doze off until Tyler starts squeeling excitedly that we were pulling up to the highway exit to get to Angel Grove.

I sit up and look out the window. Not much has changed in this sleepy little town.

I purchased a medium sized house on a quiet little street. I made sure it had a huge basement, while I was in rehab Tyler had his contractor friend turn it into a recording studio.

Tyler and I pull up to my new house. The moving truck was already there unloading my stuff.

After several gruling hours of watching them move my furniture into my house I walk inside and look at the mess they left.

The house reflects my life at the moment- its cluttered, a mess, and brand new.

I sat down in the center of the cluter and Tyler walks over to me: "So how ya doing short stuff?'

"I have been better I could really go for a dri- I mean I could use some company." I say catching myself. I have to remember I can no longer drink.

"Uh-hu nice save shortie. How about we unpack your bedroom than have a camp out in their tonight?" He asks. I agree.

By 7 Tyler and I are passed out fully closed on top of my bed and we don't move again until the next morning at 10.

By 10 I wake up-earlier than I would in Vegas- and head downstairs and start unpacking my kitchen. By noon I have finished my kitchen and feel a little better. I hear the shower running upstairs so I head into the recording studio I have set up for the first time.

I play around with the acoustics before I remember a song I had been writing.

I decide to try recording it:

I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
>Or the girl who never wants to be alone<br>I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning  
>'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home<p>

Aahh, the sun is blinding  
>I stayed up again<br>Oohh, I am finding  
>That's not the way I want my story to end<br>I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're my protection  
>But how do I feel this good sober?<p>

I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence...  
>The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth<br>Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
>When I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?<p>

Aahh, the night is calling  
>And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"<br>Aahh, I am falling  
>And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame<p>

I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're like perfection  
>But how do I feel this good sober?<p>

I'm comin' down  
>Comin' down<br>Comin' down  
>Spinnin' round<br>Spinnin' round  
>Spinnin' round<br>Looking for myself.. Sober

Comin' down  
>Comin' down<br>Comin' down  
>Spinnin' round<br>Spinnin' round  
>Spinnin' round<br>Looking for myself.. Sober

When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad  
>Till you're trying to find the you that you once had<br>I have heard myself cry  
>Never again<br>Broken down in agony  
>And just trying to find a friend<p>

I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're like perfection  
>But how do I feel this good sober?<p>

I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're like perfection  
>But how do I feel this good sober?<p>

How do I feel this good sober?

I know the lyrics are good, I just have to work out the kinks and how the background music will sound before I will add it to the collections of songs on my new album.

I head back upstairs and find Tyler in the kitchen giving me the knowing look he always has, before I head up stairs to shower and change.

I put on a pair of tight jean capris, a purple v-neck, and a pair of grey toms before heading out the door. I jump into my mini cooper and just drive around.

I take in all the sites. Nothing has really changed to drastically, there is a new mall, a new gym, and some new houses but that's it.

I head to the super market to oick up some food.

As I am walking through the store trying to get my barrings I run, literally, into Aisha.

'Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I wa- Aisha?" I ask after finally looking up.

"Oh my god Kim?" She asks before giving me a hug.

"Girl where have you been? You disappeared off the face of the planet!" She said while taking a good look at me.

"Well you know me I like to keep everyone on their toes." I say failing at a joke.

"Wow, I really have to get going but how about you stop by for dinner tomorrow night?" Aisha asks. I agree hesitantly.

We say our goodbyes and head our separate ways. Yay dinner with old friends this should be fun…..SARCASM!


	6. Nobody Knows

That night I toss and turn. Never fully falling asleep but never being fully awake. My mind keeps replaying the conversation in the grocery store over and over.

This whole meal with Aisha has me really nervous. I mean what if she asks me questions that I am not ready to answer?

I mean most of my life I have had shit happen to me that nobody knows about. Nobody but myself and Tyler of course, but even Tyler doesn't even know some of the details. There are some things better left unsaid.

At about 3 in the morning I am tired of tossing and turning so I head downstairs carefully to tip toe past the guest bedroom so I don't wake Tyler.

I head to the recording studio and mess around with some of my already recorded songs, adding music and cleaning it up. Than I read over my song book. I know the perfect song to record next for my album.

Nobody knows, nobody knows but me  
>That I sometimes cry, if I could pretend that I'm asleep<br>When my tears start to fall  
>I peek out from behind these walls<br>I think nobody knows, nobody knows, no

Nobody likes, nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
>The one I used to hear before my life made a choice<br>But I think nobody knows, no no  
>Nobody knows, no<p>

Baby, oh the secret's safe with me  
>There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be<br>And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
>Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown?<p>

And I've lost my way back home  
>I think nobody knows, no<br>I said nobody knows  
>Nobody cares<p>

It's win or lose, not how you play the game  
>And the road to darkness has a way<br>Of always knowing my name  
>But I think nobody knows, no no<br>Nobody knows, no no no no

Baby, oh the secret's safe with me  
>There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be<br>And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
>Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown?<p>

And I've lost my way back home  
>And oh, no no no no<br>Nobody knows  
>No no no no no no<p>

Tomorrow I'll be there my friend  
>I'll wake up and start all over again<br>When everybody else is gone  
>No no no<p>

Nobody knows  
>Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart<br>The way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
>And the world is asleep<p>

I think nobody knows  
>Nobody knows<br>Nobody knows but me  
>Me<p>

I know that song has described my life. I want others to hear my music and relate and to realize that they aren't alone in the world. I want to help others who have been in my shoes. And most of all I want to help myself. Sometimes to help others you have to help yourself first and that a lesson I am still attempting to learn, and one that I may never fully understand.

I head upstairs by the time I am done and realize its already 7 and theres no chance that I will actually go back to sleep so I quickly head upstairs and change into a pair of shorts with a matching sports bra and sneakers to go running with.

I grab my phone and keys and head out the door. I don't really have a destination in mind but the cool morning breeze and the sound of the birds chipperley chirping make me feel like I am home again.

I feel the tension leaving my body with every slap of my foot hitting the pavement. I run past house after house, and after a while the houses start blurring together and I realize I am on the complete other side of town. Geez I must have been really immersed in my own thoughts. I stop to get my barrings when a car stops in front of me and asks me if I am lost.

I look up towards the familiar voice and am startled to see that its Adam.

"Adam?" I ask.

"Ya. Oh my gosh Kim! Wow I almost didn't recognize you!" He says before hopping out of his truck. He walks over and gives me a hug.

"You look great!" He tells me with a big smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, so do you! What are you doing back in Angel Grove?" I ask.

"Well, Aisha called everyone yesterday and said that you would be joining all of us for a reunion dinner so none of us could actually say no, we haven't seen you in forever!"

"Wow, a reunion dinner, I just thought it would be her and me." I say honestly.

Adam looks a little shocked, "Did Aisha get so excited and forget to mention that you didn't know we would all be coming back to see you?"

I laugh awkwardly and just nod. Wow, this is a lot to take in.

"Well, that's awkward. I am sorry about that. Well how about I give you a lift home? What do you say?" He asks I agree and we just make pleasant talk the drive there. I say goodbye and head into my house before dread sets in. HOLY CRAP THEY WERE ALL GOING TO BE THERE TONIGHT!

I was not ready for this. How does this happen? OH MY GOD?

Tyler notices my silent freak out and comes to comfort me.

I spend the rest of the day picking out the perfect outfit, if its going to be a bad night I might as well look drop dead sexy!

I wear a black deep v-neck wrap dress, with my guess leaopard print 5 inch heels, my silver tiffany's bangles, my tiffany's heart necklace Tyler gave me when I entered Rehab, and my Juicy Coutoure earrings. I looked hot. I did light smokey eyes and curled my hair, which went down my back.

I hopped into my mini cooper and drove to the house Aisha told me was hers, when I arrived there were already a shit load of cars in the drive way. This shall be fun I think to myself with sarcasm.

I ring the doorbell, Trini and Aisha answer together and pull me inside for a big hug quickly. I just stand there shell shocked, I hadn't even had a chance to process the fact that I was being pulled from ranger to ranger while being hugged until I got to Tommy who whispered in my ear: "Hi beautiful" all the while Kat was shooting me dirty looks.

"Uh Hi guys!" I say than take in the appearance of everyone, they all look so old, I still look like my younger self but they all matured and look to be in their late 20's while I still get carded all the time! They still all have the same god awful fashion sense but I guess I can forgive that.

After all the commotion stops that's when I am asked the dreaded question: "hey Kim what happened to you?" and of course Kat is the one to ask it.


	7. Rumor Has It

As soon as the words leave Kat's mouth I see shock etched on all of their faces but only a smug look branded onto hers. I smile and ask: "By what do you mean Kat?"

She just smiles back and says: "Well I mean you did disappear off the face of the Earth, than we see you in Vegas, than you disappear again."

All of a sudden mental alarms go off in my head.

"Wait you all saw me in Vegas? When?" I ask really confused, my memory of the last few days in Vegas were still a bit fuzzy.

"Oh please girl you did not just forget that we all saw each other, you were with that smoking hot guy." Aisha says.

Realization dawns on me.

"Oooo, yea sorry I just forgot." I laugh awkwardly, the others chuckle slightly while giving me skeptical looks.

Why did I have to forget the fact that I saw them in Vegas! Now I vaguely remember running into them, but its all really fuzzy still. I shrug it off and try and make small talk.

"So what is everyone doing with their lives?" I ask.

"Well I am a doctor here at Angel Grove Memorial." Aisha looks over at Adam to continue.

"Well Rocky and I own the new gym in town, and I am currently dating a girl named Ariel." He looks towards Zach who was sitting next to him.

"Well I am a dance instructor up in LA, but I was down in Angel Grove this week to choreograph some new dances for the dance team the high school has."

Next was Billy, "I work for NASA, I live up in Washington D.C. with my fiancé Julia."

Than it was Kat's turn, "Well I am currently teaching dance up in reefside. And I have an announcement, Tommy and I are back together!" She said giddily. Every one congratulated them including me.

"Well who else." I say hurredly trying to change the subject.

"Well Jase and I live in Nevada and own a dojo together." Trini says. I smile and offer my congratulations.

"Well Kim what have you been up to after you left Vegas?" Jason asks.

'Oh well I stayed in Nevada for some time, than I just moved here this week. I wanted a new start while being somewhere familiar."

"cool, are you still singing?" Trini asks.

'As a matter of fact I am, I will be having a new album out soon. I know my label wants to drop a single with in the next month and I have a few contenders but nothing is set in stone." I say.

"Kimberly, you are very well spoken for someone who never completed college." Billy says.

"Excuse me?" I ask, that was quit rude of him I think to myself.

"Well we asked around and everyone said you dropped out of college that's why you became a singer." Jason said.

"Oh really now, did you happen to google me?" I ask getting nervous.

"Well we did but the internet lies. There were a lot of rumors about you on there that were obviously not true." Tommy says.

"What did you find on there?" I ask curious to see how much of my life was out in the open.

"Well according to people magazine you were in an abusive home, according to US you were a stripper for a while, gymnastics monthly says that you would only wear leotards to practice in because you had such bad scars." Trini says.

"Oh we also read that you were the infamous party girl of the singing world for a while." Aisha says.

They all look at me expecting me to deny all of those claims. I just sit there shocked for a minute. All of a sudden a look of realization dawns on Jason.

"N-no, no! Come on Kim tell us that all of those things were lies. How did we not see it? How did I not see it?" Jason says getting up and pacing back and forth.

"Kim? Come on this isn't funny anymore, haha jokes on us for googling you, come on none of that is real, right?" Trini says.

"Kim?" Tommy asks.

I just sit there for a while than I chose the best possible option.

"Well, I guess I have some confessions to make." I say…..


	8. Goodbye

"What do you mean you have a few confessions?" Jason asked.

"Kim, we have known you your whole life what don't we know about you?" Aisha says.

Furry builds in my soul. They don't know me. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I ask all of them while asking no one in particular at the same time.

"You have no right to pretend like you know me! None of you know me! Yes, Jason you have known me the longest since middle school but none of you really know me! Come on if you really knew me you would know where I have been for the past couple of years or what I have been up to!"

They all sit around looking shell shocked. "Kimberly, give us some explanations! We don't know what happened to you, why do you hate us?" Trini pleaded with a sad shine to her eyes.

"Kim, you owe us explanations, its not our fault you screwed up your life. I mean come on a stripper damn you must have been pretty desperate selling yourself out and acting cheap." Jason said. I sit there shocked, I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. Never in a million years would I have figured Jason would say something hurtful towards me no matter how messed up the situation was. A few turned shocked toward Jason but the rest stared straight at me.

"Excuse me, I will not spend my evening being yelled at and looked at with judgmental leers." I say before quickly turning on my heels and storming out of the house.

I quickly walk towards my car and get in throwing my bag towards the back of the car and hit the ignition. I pulled out of the drive way and drove down the street and turned the corner, that's where I parked my car by the curb. Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall.

I cried my eyes out remembering all the screw ups in my life that brought me to this moment. I know that my life was my fault but sometimes when people throw that in my face I get defensive, I have to remember to take a step back and process.

I regroup and go to check my reflection in my rear view mirror. I look up and wipe my eyes that's when he sits up. I scream and try to open my door but hes faster than me and cover my mouth with a rag drenched in chloroform. That's the last thing I remember before my world goes black.


	9. Come Home

With the Ex-Rangers

"What the hell is going on with her?" Jason asks.

"I have no idea man, it was like a whole new person I didn't even recognize her." Tommy said.

"Its like she was cold and angry at all of us. I just don't get it." Trini added.

A group of befuddled rangers sat together in the packed living room trying to figure out the mystery of Kimberly Hart.

With Tyler:

RING RING…

"Hello?" Tyler says answering the phone.

"How dare you Tyler!" the mysterious voice on the other end yelled through the receiver.

"What?" Tyler replies shocked.

"How could you hide her from me? She is my one true love and now she is mine for ever!" The voice said than cackled like a psychopath.

The only noise going through out the house was the beeping of a disconnected call as Tyler sunk down to his knees knowing exactly what this meant.

With Kim:

(Kim's POV)

I wake up to the smell of… is that lilacs? How odd. I lay still and go over everything in my body that hurts. Nothing hurts to badly so I attempt to open my eyes when I realize I can't see nor can I sit up. That's when panic sets in.

I start screaming as loud as I can just trying to get any ones attention that I can.

A cold, calloused, yet familiar hand strokes my arm.

"Shh my love, don't make me do anything I would regret." The voice says before kissing me.

Oh god I know who this is…..

Back with the Rangers:

The room was eerily quiet. They sat in a stunned silence until a pounding was heard on the door.

Jason went to open the door to find an unfamiliar man standing in front of them.

The man looks him up and down with a suscpicious eye. "Are you Tommy?" He asks. Jason just shakes his head no. "Oh than you must be Jason, I'm Tyler Kim's friend. Kim wouldn't happen to be here now would she?" He asks.

"Uhh no she left about an hour ago." The man-Tyler- goes deathly white.

"Tyler, whats going on?" Jason asks.

"Ki-Kim has been kidnapped."

'Come inside." Jason says hurredly ushering him into the house to talk to the others.

Tyler walks in first. "I know you all were Kim's friends growing up so I need your help, she has been kidnapped."

A rush of overwhelming emotions hits the rangers before they have a chance to speak. "Wh-what happened?" Trini asks with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know for sure but I know who kidnapped her, I thought with you all being ex-power rangers it would help." Tyler said.

"Wait how the hell do you know we were power rangers?" Kat asked.

"Oh please Kim is my best friend we know everything about each other."

"Even whats been going on with her for the past few years." Tommy asks.

"Duh, of course I do who do you think kept bailing her out of trouble? Now lets stop with the petty games and work on finding KIM!" Tyler said.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Ok, so i know these past few chapters have been short but a big one is coming! and I finally figured out who i want the bad guy to be and 5 bucks says none of you can guess who it is.<p>

Anywho I own nothing. Power Rangers is not mine and I do NOT claim to own them or any of the songs that have been in this story.

Love it? Hate it? Review it!

The next chapter will be dedicated to the person who can figure out who the kidnapper is!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note:

Oh my gosh I am so sorry this is not an update! I swear I am the busiest person alive, I am taking 4 Ap classes and I have tennis practice 4 days a week plus I coach tennis the other three days. I am super sorry it has taken me so long to update! I promise this weekend I will attempt to get all of my stories update.

Furthermore: If you wish to contact me or find out when I am going to update I will keep everyone posted through my side twitter account. If you have any comments critics reviews or just want to vent please feel free to do so on my twitter page since I rarely check my email or this mesage system. Please follow me and I will return the favore. I'm under futurewriterEli

Eventually if I like you enought I will even add you on my main twitter page! LOL

Thank you so much and sorry for the delay! Have a great Valentine's day.

Ashliz


End file.
